Warzone
"Fight or die" :―Official Game Tagline Call of Duty: Warzone 'i'''s a strategic first-person shooter game developed by Treyarch and published by Activision for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii-U and Microsoft Windows. it is set in 2020 during World War III. It doesn't follow Modern Warfare series' canon, because the game is developed by treyarch and not Infinity Ward. It uses a new graphic engine: Wartech 2.0 engine. Gameplay The multiplayer is largely unchanged, but the singleplayer changes back. The singleplayer is linear, with some sandbox elements in the particular mission. The weapon loadout like in Black Ops 2, will not be featured due the problems during gameplay. At some points you need that particular weapon and it's almost impossible to do it whitout it. This is also done to make better weapon animations in the gameplay. It takes place during the pre-World War and World War III. At some point the war erupts and World War III will start. The differents way of playing is adapted with features like driving a car. Some other new features also make their debut, like breach modes. When breaching a door, you can choose how you want to breach it. The way you breach will affect the difficulty of the breach. Another new feature is: a choice of path. At some points in the game, you can choose what you want to do there. An example is that you can choose to rappel down or to provide overwatch. Further on there's a lot of freedom in way of gaming. The campaign mission's area is larger and more accessable than the other call of duty games. You can choose which way you walk and can direct your team to walk to certain points. At some points are QTE (Quick Time Events). Exemples of them are the choice of path or an obstacle. Also minor NPC's may die during QTEs, making the mission difficulter. The multiplayer is not very new. The class loadouts stay the same, but the way you build up the class will determind what kind of player you are. Like assault, demolisher, recon and more. Unlocking weapons is different then former unlock systems. You unlock weapons by complete challenges from a weapon you already had. You can choose to unlock that, or you can wait if you want to and unlock the other weapon. The branches differ from 2 to 3 branches at one weapon, and you start with 2/3 weapons, depending on amount of guns of that type. If you want to unlock both guns, you can use the Second chance token. After prestige, you lose your weapontree and you start over. Prestige mode gives you 3 chooses to help you after prestige. 1: Hold a weapon/equipment/perk, 2: Delete your current stats and 3: Save point in the bank. If you have 5 points in the bank, you unlock special prestige stuff. Some new ways of gameplay are a shoot and slide ability, instead of dolphin dive. The shooting accuracy will be decreased when sliding, making Trickster handy. There's also new knife animations. These are build up by certain pieces which connect by place, speed, enemy's movement and make a unique knife animation. The knife time will be slighty increased, but this can be fixed with Trickster Pro. The last major differnece is the Heartbeat counter. There's on the HUD of a player a heartbeat counter, counting in percent. When you have damage, the heartbeat per minute will get lower, still in percents. When your HB/PM is under 2%, You'll get an adrenaline boost, making you run faster, reload faster and more. When you get for 3 seconds under 10%, you'll fall into last stand. To regain HB/PM, you need a medkit, or it will happen naturally, but that's much slower. Cooperative returns to Warzone, a 2-4 player mission. This mission takes place during the whole campaign and the most are a campaign mission seen trough another soldier's eyes. Cooperative has the same Create-a-class system as in singleplayer of black ops 2. You can level up and unlock new guns by killing enemies and completing objectives. There is Squad mode and Team mode. Squad mode is with one team completing an objective and Team mode is completing an objective faster than the enemy. Survival also returns, only complete different. Making it more exploring and it uses not the normal maps. You'll control up to 4 characters and fight against unlimited waves of defenders. Singleplayer The singleplayer takes place during pre-World War III and World War III. A russian terrorist captured the current russian president with the help of a CIA-agent. Russia changes into a structured country. The Joint Special Task Force 121 is set up to hunt down the terrorist. During the events the war unleashes it's fury all over the world. Plot It's 2020, there are simaltanious protests all over the world, against the use of nuclear weapons. The unrests are all due to the missle launching project by North Korea. The world's leaders came together to talk about this and decided to start a campaihn against it. Russia was on the side of the capitalist, what in the eyes of their communist groups was seen as betrayal. In Russia, a militia known as Krazny was holding protest against the deal. Krazny's ambitious leader,Viktor Fedorov managed to gather many Russians to his aid, including large stockpiles of weapons. America got word of Krazny's activites and became suspicious. They kidnapped a militant that was a key ally to Fedorov. The US decided to send a spy under the name of the captured russian in place. An US Army Ranger called Tony Delgado was selected as he looked the most like the militant. Delgado got lessons in Russian, multiple tattoos and learned to work under pressure. His alias was Dima Vikharev and for the CIA was it codename: Snow White. Dima arrived 1 day later in Moscow and didn't meet Fedorov until two days later. Fedorov told him that today was the day that the plan was set in motion. Dima teamed up with Andrei Remizitsky , who told him about Fedorov's plan: taking out the president during the procession. He quickly contacted the CIA for guidance, but they insisted that he has to do anything to gain Fedorov's trust. Dima took a sniper and moved to the top of a tower with view on the procession. From there Fedorov told him to keep the president alive and Dima shot the driver. The car crashed and the police began to draw the weapons and escort the president to a safer place. The Krazny units began to pursuit trough the streets of Moscow. Finally, they managed to block all escape routes and the FSO called in a helicopter to escort the president by air. Dima knew that if he captured him, Fedorov would completly trust him, so he entered the building where the president was and followed him to the roof. The helicopter took off, but Dima managed to jump on the chopper, taking out a guard by knocking him unconscious and draw the pistol of the pilot and held it against the pilot's head and demanded that he would land on the roof. On the roof waited Fedorov and his supporters and said that they have all control in the country, because of Dima. Fedorov told him that some lies would give them more supporters and that it would be a matter of time until Russia is the new superpower on earth. A week later, the story switches to Pripyat, Ukraine. There in the nuclear contaminated zone are 4 special operators of Task Force 121, under command of Charlie "Spike" Thompson, testing a prototype of a fallout resisting armor, developed by the latest nano technology. The are walking through the old gymnasium, when out of the sudden russian paratroopers and air force appear. Unaware of how many there are, they are attacked by a chopper. Almost pierced by bullets and rockets of the chopper, they make it out alive. "Maverick", one of the soldiers, is panicing. While "Psycho" tries to contact the other stationed troops in Pripyat, Spike is trying to figure a way out. Psycho discovers that the other teams are taken hostage. Spike then decides to split in 2 teams, Psycho and Maverick go to the chopper to pick them up later and Spike teams up with "Wrecker" to secure the hostages. When they split up, Spike and Wrecker are trying to slip past the enemies stealthy, but are spotted by a chopper. When opening fire, they flee into the amusements park, using the attractions as cover. When they kill the enemies with their cover, they hear via Psycho that they have secured some hostages back in the field, but the main building is still occupied. Spike and Wrecker make their way to the building. When they breach it, the Russians try to execute the hostages, which Spike and Wrecker prevent. Hearing from the shocked hostages that the others are in the upper room, Spike and Wrecker hustle up towards room. As the door shatters, Spike spots a Russian soldier talking to the cellphone. Wrecker demands the hostages to take themselfs to the chopper, while Spike grabs the cellphone. It's russian and he can't figure what's on it. When they board the chopper, Spike gives Psycho the cellphone, asking who was calling. Psycho says that the man the Russian called is a man called: Viktor Fedorov. Spike, clearly confused by the name, throws the phone angrily out of the chopper. Asking who that man is, Spike tells them his encounter with Fedorov, 5 years ago. On the 4th of May, 2015, an elite group of SAS operators are selected for a covert op in the Caucausus Range near Azerbijan. Spike was also selected, when he was a sergeant. His CO, Mac Wolfe, was going to lead the mission. The plan was to drop paratroopers nearby the residence of Fulcrum, but when they jumped out of a plain, the strong wind blew them into seperate groups. Spike landed alone in a tree. When he tried to get rid of the parachute which was stuck in the tree, a patrol of Russians appeared, beeing aware of the infiltration. When they passed, Spike grabbed his combat knife and cutted himself loose. He was on his own, but knew where to go. He avoided multiple patrols, but was found in the bushes by a man, no one else than Mac Wolfe. He told him that they lost contact with every single man by the use of jammers. Spike claims that the mission is and is going to be a disaster, in which Wolfe replies that they still have to complete the mission. When they reach the residence, the sneek up into the building unseen. They walk quietly past doors, sometimes opening one, looking for Fulcrum. Only Wolfe knows how he looks like, Spike has no idea. When Spike opens a door, he sees a tortured comrade tied to a chair. He quickly closes it, making the guards more aware. Wolfe wants to be more fast so they just go on. They finnaly reach the presumed office of Fulcrum. Thye open the door, but no one inside. However, there are a lot of pictures and documents. Spike looks at some of them. He sees a location of a factory near Baku, locations of command points of the US, photo's of terrorist attacks, news paper articles about it and a document about investments. As last he sees a picture of the whole SAS squad, who were selected for the mission. WHile he did all of this, Wolfe started up the computer, cursing on the slowness of it. Suddenly a message appears with the text: "Welcome to hell". They are both surprised and Wolfe looks under the table, seeing strapped C4. Screaming that they have to get out, he pushes Spike out of the door, but is hit by the blast. He isn't able to walk, but Spike doesn't want to leave him behind. He decides to drag him to the extraction point. Running through gunfire through the woods, Wolfe says that he doesn't want to fight against death anymore. He psuhes Spike away, who still doesn't want him to be left behind. In his final breath, Wolfe gives Spike his M9, saying that Spike must get that bastard Fedorov. By revealing his name, Spike knows who he's going to take revenge on. Making on last run towards the chopper, he struggles with a incoming chopper. He falls of a cliff into a river. Swimming to the brink and hiding from the chopper, he is know out of danger and out of the jammed area. He makes contact with the base, claiming to be the only survivor of the whole mission which went awfully wrong. Back in the present, Spike tells his squad that he still is going to keep his word and is going to kill Fedorov, sooner or later. Next day, Fedorov started the invasion of America, whitout much progress. The motives of Fedorov were questioned by his allies, because the defense network of America is strong, too strong for an invasion. But the troops were stationed in Vancouver, which was easily occupied. Dima and Andrei were send towards the boats the start an assault on command point vympel, an american submarine in the North pacific ocean. After they went with a zodiac to the convoy of ships, they boarded a carrier. While trying to take over the carrier, Dima was send below deck. Suddenly, the submarine opened fire at the carrier, making it sink before the russians could take it over. But it was to late. Fedorov's soldiers managed to shut down radio contact between the sub and the carrier. The sub had to dive up. Meanwhile, Dma and Andrei were drowning in the water. They quickly managed to swim through the hole to the surface. The sub surfaces next to them. They climb on top of it and blow a hole in the top. They board the inside and Maksimov and his squad also board. Clearly, they know the plan and Dima is forced to follow them. They fight throught the americans last stand of the crew and they reach the main control room. Maksimov opens the battle network of America via the sub's network. He asks Andrei to put the microchip into the computer. When he have done that, Maksimov contacts Fedorov that they have access to the battle network. Fedorov replies that they have won and that they would advance towards New York soon, except for them. They are going somewhere else, which makes Andrei doubt about Fedorov's motives. Missions Prologue *Stay Sharp - Get ready for your mission. Act 1 *Carpe Diem - Execute the coup. *Dead Zone - Test the Prototype suit. *Retaliation - Kill or Capture target: Fulcrum. *Up to no good - Take over the submarine. *Black Friday - Restore the defense network in Wall street. Act 2 *High-risk - Kidnap the US president after the plane crash. *Red Alert - Restore the civilians evacuation routes. *Revelations - Get intel from Fedorov's old factory. *Endgame - Prevent the missile impact in central park. *Alcatraz - Stop the VX launch. Act 3 *Guardian Angel - Rescue the US president. *War Hero - Assassinate Viktor Fedorov. Locations *US Army Ranger HQ - United States of America *Moscow - Russia *Pripyat - Ukraine *Command point Vympel - North Pacific Ocean *New York - United States of America *Baku - Azerbaijan *San Fransisco - United States of America *London - England *Shanghai - China *Paris - France *Berlin - Germany *Vostochny - Russia *Djibouti City - Djibouti Characters v • d • eCharacters of Call of Duty: Warzone Special Joint Task Force 121 '''Charlie "Spike" Thompson • "Wrecker" • "Psycho" • Maverick Delta Force Brody "Flush" Chambers • "Scarface" • "Viper" • "Jackal" • Warship 6-2 Central Intelligence Division Tony Delgado • John Wilkes Krazny Viktor Fedorov • Andrei Remizitsky • Roman Maksimov Special Air Service Mac Wolfe Survivors David Brooks • Dwight Kelly • Ross Sanders • "Kiddo" Factions v • d • eFactions of Call of Duty: Warzone Playable Delta Force • Central Intelligence Agency • Special Joint Task Force 121 • Special Air Service Friendly US Army Rangers • US Marine Corps • GIGN • Special Air Service • Bundeswehr Enemy Krazny • Spetsnaz • FSO Multiplayer Maps Normal *Alcatraz - Iconic prison in the bay of San Fransisco. Close engagements in the prison itself, but long engagements outside. Accesable escape tunnel to get all across the map. Task Force 121 vs. Krazny. *Distant - An old residence in the Caucausus. Long engagements around the houses and very close combat in the houses. Accesable mine field at the east with active mines. SAS vs. Krazny. *Fallout - Amusements park in pripyat. Long engagemnets in the field and close engagements in the attractions. Accesable ferris wheel. Task Force 121 vs. Krazny. *Impact - Ravaged street in times square. Medium engagements, due the fallen buildings and crashed cars. Access to stores with multiple alleyways and the metro. Delta Force vs. Spetsnaz. *Rained - Wharf in the New York harbor during a thunderstorm. Dark and slippery layers of the dock and crates for close corridors. Accessable ship in the dock and a control tower. Delta Force vs. Spetsnaz. *Resort - Luxurious resort in Djibouti. A skyscraper, golf course, a pool, a tropical garden and some secret weapon storages. Long engagements and close combat in the skyscrapere. Task Force 121 vs. Krazny *Suburb - Slums in the suburb of Baku, Azerbijan. Abandoned houses ready for demolition for close quarters and the muddy street in the middel for mdeium engagements. Task Force 121 vs. Krazny. Battlezone 24/7 *Frostbite - Snowy peak and metled valleys in the caucausian mountains. Difficult map due the up and downarts hills. Two spawn bases, multiple docks, an highway, an airstrips and a big and frozen lake. The lake can be desrtoyed by explosives and crashed vehicles. Important and tactical places are the highway, the airstrip and the dock on the top of the mountain. *Ghost town - Abandoned city in the middle of the frontline in Europe, suggesting Papendrecht. Easy and stealthy map with a lot of buildings to hide in and walk between. Two spawn bases, a university, a airstrip on a highway, a castle, a recreation complex and a lot of interractive houses and appartments. All houses can be destroyed. Vehicles vary from normal civilian cars to armored vehicles, inclusive a general atomics MQ-9 Reaper on the highway. Important places are the castle, the recreation complex and the university. Core *Team deathmatch: Classic cod gamemode, where 2 teams battle each other. Holds a maximum of 12 players and minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team who reaches 75 kills. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Kill confirmed: Team Deathmatch and collecting dogtags to confirm and deny kills. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team to collect 100 dogtags. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Domination: Holding flags to dominate the battlefield. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 2 times 2 minutes, with a side switch. 4 minutes total or the first team reaching 200 points. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Demolition: Destroying two objectives in a certain time. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. first 2 minutes, when a bombsite explodes 3 minutes bonus. Available in ground war. *Sabotage: Destroy the enemy's objective with a bomb. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 20 minutes timer. Available in multi-team. *Free-for-all: Kill other soldiers on your own. Holds a maximum of 10 and minimum of 4 players. !0 minutes time or the first one with 30 kills. *Capture the flag: Capture the enemy flag as much as possible. Holds a maximum of 12 and minimum of 6. There are 2 rounds and a score limit of 5. If the score is a draw after 2 rounds, a third and fourth round start with the first one to capture the flag. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Headquarters: Capture and hold the HQ to get points. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. The team with the most points after 15 minutes or 250 points wins. Available in ground war. *Search and destroy: Search and destroy a bomb site. Holds a maximum of 10 players and a minimum of 4. Best of 5 and time limit of 2 minutes pro round. Available in ground war. *Cat game: Free-for-all with 9 lives. Times is up when the last man standing. Players who is the last man gets 10 points bonus. Mximum of 14 players and a minimum of 6. *Frontline: Capture hardpoints to push the frontline on the enemy's side. Holds a maximum of 12 playerss and a minimum of 6. 10 minutes or when one team dominates 70 percent of the field for 30 seconds. Available in ground war. *Wolfpack: Kill the randomly generated target of the other team. Holds a maximum of 12 players and minimum of 6. Each round takes 3 minutes, 3 rounds with each round both teams 1 round, best of 3. The team gets point by killing the wolfpack target and they try to get as much points as possible. Hardcore *Team deathmatch: Classic cod gamemode, where 2 teams battle each other. Holds a maximum of 12 players and minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team who reaches 100 kills. *Kill confirmed: Team Deathmatch and collecting dogtags to confirm and deny kills. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team to collect 100 dogtags. *Domination: Holding flags to dominate the battlefield. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 2 times 3 minutes, with a side switch. 6 minutes total or the first team reaching 300 points. *Search and destroy: Search and destroy a bomb site. Holds a maximum of 10 players and a minimum of 4. Best of 7 and time limit of 3 minutes pro round. Bonus *Money in the denk: Destroy the enemy's objective. Bomb carrier becomes juggernaut and default classes only. 10 minutes and 1 minute shared bomb time. Maximum 10 players and a minimum of 4. *VIP escort: Team deathmatch with a VIP. The team has to escort the VIP to a hardpoint and hold it for 20 seconds. 5 rounds and no time limit. Team wins if the VIP is killed or escorted. Maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. *Infected: One player is infected and the rest are the survivors. Infected player has tactical knife, no ammo and tomahawk to kill the survivors. When a survivor is killed, he becomes infected. Maximum of 14 players and a minimum of 6. *Team juggernaut: Team deathmatchh with a juggernaut. Infinite rounds until a juggernaut is killed. Team who kills the other team's juggernaut first wins a round. First team who wins 3 rounds wins the match. Maximum of 12 players and minimum of 6. Battlezone 24/7 :"The combination of single player, multiplayer and cooperative is battlezone 24/7. The sandbox like multiplayer match with campaign like battles and objectives. Teams really have to work together to win the match" :―Alec Verdoorn Battlezone 24/7 is a new game mode that appears on Call of Duty: Warzone. The new engine, Wartech 2.0, supports great multiplayer options and the designers created a 24/7 lobby. The match take as long until someone completes his objective. The objectives differ from plant a bomb or destroy a tower to hold off the enemy for some days or secure the enemy's base. the teams are always USA vs. Russia. The maps of battlezone are different than the normal maps. There are 5 huge maps with a lot of ways to fight. They each have a different enivornment like snowy or jungle. There are also a lot of dynamics in the map, making the gameplay more realistic. Sometimes the enivornment makes the objective difficult to accomplish. The gameplay is complete new to the franchise. The two teams start at their own base and they try to secure enough space before the battle starts. When the battle starts, they can conquer area on the enemy side. Vehicles like helicopters can only fly above the team's own area. So sometimes making a bypass is usefull. The battle can rage for days until a team wins. The player's settings change and are adapted to the battlezone. One shot kill weapon's damage is reduced, while the other weapons stay the same. Player dynamics also change. For exemple wounded soldiers can be dragged to another place. The spawn settings are a bit complicated. When a player is killed, he spawns at the base where he recovers. When he's good to go back in the fight, which can take hours, he is set in a helicopter to support friendlies at any place. The maximum lobby size is 150 players, minimum 80. Weapons The weaponsystem is full of new features. The first one is the new wide selection of guns and adaptions. The weapon customization is the second new feature. You can choose more upgrades of your weapon, like firing mode, barrel lenght and camo's. Most of those customs are for the weapon where you unlocked it only, but some are for all weapons. The unlock mode is different than before. You can unlock guns by a branching system. When you complete a challenge, you unlock a branch, which you can expand by reaching certain amount of headshots, kills, other medals and completing other challenges. Unlocking a new weapon, you can start unlocking attachments, camo's, barrels and more. When you complete a branch, you unlock special feature for all weapons. That feature has something to do with the branch where you unlocked it. Weapon classes The weapon classes is new in Call of Duty: Warzone. There are six classes. Each class contains different weapons and special equipment. The player can choose any gun they want, so they don't have to be the specific class where they only want one weapon from. Exemple, if all weapons are from the specialist class, except the primary, the player is a specialist. Every class branches into different weapons. To unlock a weapon, you need a token. You gain tokens when you level up and complete a certain amount of challenges. If you buy no perks, wildcards and grenades, you can buy 70% of the guns, and if you unlock all perks, wildcards and grenades, you can buy 30% of the guns. To unlock a new weapon, you need to unlock the bridge. You can unlock the bridge by reaching certain amounts of headshots or kills, depending on which weapon, with the weapon of the bridge. If the bridge is opened, you can start with the challenge to unlock the gun. The differs from headshots and kills to more difficult challanges. When the challenges is done, you can buy the gun and start with unlocking a new bridge in that branch. These are the six branches. All are unlocked by default. #Assault #Specialist #Recon #Scout #Support #Engineer Weapon customization When you unlocked a weapon, you can start with the customization of it. There are three sections: Attachements, camo's and weapon proficiency. Attachements are unlocked by leveling. A weapon levels when you earn kills, assists and bonusses with it. There are as many levels as attachements. The attachements differ from sights, electronics, underbarrel attachements, grips and ammonution. Camo's are unlocked by certain amounts of headshots. Most camo's are influenced by one weapon, but some camo's are for the specific class or type. The final camo is gold, which you unlock if you got all camo's for that weapon, inclusive the ones that are specificly determinded. Weapon proficiency is unlocked by completing challanges for that gun. That differs from gaining medals to more specific ones, like kill in less than 5 seconds after reloading. Exemples of proficiency are what type of grip, stock, receiver, firing mode and barrel. All the things you unlock for your weapon counts as points. If you got enough points, you can prestige your weapon and can add an emblem, clan tag, reticle. v • d • eWeapons of Call of Duty: Warzone Pistols Beretta 93R • FN Five SeveN • FN FNP-45 Tactical • Walther P99 • H&K Glock 23 • SIG-Sauer P226 • TDI Kard • MP443 • H&K Glock 17 • M9 • H&K USP • Desert Eagle Machine Pistols H&K Glock 18 • PP-2000 • FMG9 • H&K MP9 • Skorpion • TMP • VBR-B Revolvers .44 Magnum • MP-412 REX • Taurus Raging Judge • Taurus Raging Bull • Model 686 • Ruger Vaquero Submachine Guns Agram 2000 • FN P90 • H&K MP5A5 • H&K MP7A1 • MSMC • PP-19 Bizon-2 • Skorpion EVO 3 A1 • TDI Vector • Type 05 • Daewoo K7 • FAMAE SAF • Floro Mk6 • H&K UMP • KAC PDW • Kinetics CPW Assault Rifles AAC Honey Badger • Beretta ARX-160 • Bushmaster ACR • AEK-971 • AN-94 Abekan • Daewoo K11 • FN F2000 Tactical • FN SCAR-L • FX-05 Xiuhcoatl • IMI Galil MAR • IWI X95 Flattop • KH2002 • H&K HK416 • XM29 OICW • H&K XM8 Battle Rifles AK-12 • CM901 • DSA SA58 PEC • IMI Galil ACE • H&K HK417 • LaRue OBR 5.56 • M14 EBR • RX4 Storm • Saritch 308 Carbines As Val • C8A1 • FN SCAR-H • G&G G4 G26 • H&K G36 • M4A1 • Mk16 PDW • QBZ-95 • FAMAS • Austeyr F88 • Steyr AUG A3 Sniper Rifles DSR-50 • FN Ballista • LaRue OBR 7.62 • M21 EBR • Metal Storm AICW • SVU-AS Dragunov Shotguns Kel-Tec KSG • M1014 • M1216 • Remington 870 MCS • Armsel Striker • USAS-12 • DAO-12 Light Machine Guns FN HAMR • FN Minimi • M249 SAW • LSAT • PKP Pecheneg • UKM-2000 • M27 IAR Launchers FIM-92A Stinger • MGL Mk 1L • RPG-7 • XM25 Lethal Equipment Mk2 Hand grenade • Semtex • XM31 • Bouncing Betty • C4 • Claymore Tactical Equipment 9-Bang • M84 Stun grenade • Trophy system Optics Reflex sight • Hybrid sight • Holographic sight • Thermal scope • ACOG scope • Variable scope • Dual sight Ammunition Full metal jacket • Hollow point • Incendiary Camos Gold • Arctic • Desert • Kryptek Raid • Venom • ERDL • Frost Weapon proficiency Long barrel • Short barrel • Second fire mode • Quickdraw grip Perks Perks appear in 3 tiers: #Tier 1 is for armor specialization. #Tier 2 is for battle skills. #Tier 3 is for athletic ability Tier 1 *'Hardline '- Killstreak requires less score to achieve. : ' Hardline Pro '- Killstreak duration 10% longer *'Bomb squad' - Better resistance against grenades : ' Bomb squad Pro' - Restistant against tactical grenades *'Assassin' - Undetectable by UAV and air support : ' Assassin Pro '- No crossahir detection *'Commander' - More ammo : ' Commander Pro' - More grenades *'Supersoldier' - Carry two primary weapons : ' Supersoldier Pro' - Use attachements and proficiency on second weapon Tier 2 *'Kleptomaniac' - Resupply ammo from dead soldiers : ' Kleptomaniac' - Resupply grenades from dead soldiers *'Marksman '- Detect enemy crosshairs : ' Marksman Pro '- Hold breath longer *'Switcher '- Swap weapons faster : ' Switcher Pro '- Faster aiming *'Pyromaniac '- Increased explosive radius : Pyromaniac Pro '- Faster grenade draw and explosion *'Technician '- Detect enemy equipment : ' Technician Pro '- Immune to counter-UAV and EMP Tier 3 *'Olympian '- Run faster : ' Olympian Pro - Run longer *'Painkiller' - Faster health regaineration : ' Painkiller Pro' - More health *'Trickster' - Increased hipfire accuracy : ' Trickster Pro '- Decreased knife time *'Dropper' - Auto-aim in 0.5 meter radius : ' Dropper Pro' - Move faster when aiming *'Ninja' - Move silent : Ninja Pro - No falling damage and fall silent Killstreaks Killstreaks reappear in Call of Duty: Warzone and replace the scorestreaks. The killstreaks are divided into 2 groups, the offensive chain and defensive chain. It's not possible to select killstreaks from both chains. The selection of rewards depended on what kind of assist it gave to the player. A UAV is an offensive reward because it shows the enemy's location and then you can take them out quick, however the Counter-UAV is defensive because it provides coverture because the enemy can't use the radar on friendly's territory. Offensive chain *3 kills: UAV recon - Reveals enemy's position by sweeping the radar from a Unmanned Air Vehicle in the sky. *12 kills: Juggernaut armor - Bulletresistant suit to fight on enemy's territory. Reduces bullet damage and movement speed. *15 kills: Exosuit armor - Powered exoskeleton with greater movement ability than juggernaut suit and slightly more damage can be taken. Defensive chain *3 kills: Counter-UAV - Jams enemy's radar for certain time from an Unmanned Air Vehicle in the sky. *5 kills: Sentry Gun '''- sensored automatic mounted machinegun which can be placed on certain area's to prevent enemy access to that area. Cooperative The mission mode, also known as Spec Ops, returns to Warzone. These missions are side missions of singleplayer or Ops during World War III. Missions *Riot control - Kill all terrorists in Moscow to prevent the capture of the president, with using a riot shield. *Diplomacy - Secure as many Kurds as possible in Turkish Kurdistan before they can execute them. *Hot pursuit - Escape the japanees city during an vulcanic eruption against Russian opossing forces before your time runs out. *Intensive care - Defend the hospital from incoming enemy forces in Iran for 10 minutes. *Piracy - Destroy the weapon cargo in the Karachi Harbor and escape the site. *Ghost killer - Kill all russian forces in New Orleans after the hurricane strike. Survival Survival returns completly different in Call of Duty: Warzone. It can be played solo or co-op. The co-op players differ from 2 to 4 and there cannot be joined after the match started. There different maps of survival mode and follows a storyline of 4 soldiers who are M.I.A. and presumed K.I.A. and they try to survive until they're back home. The enemies are unique to each map and so they have unique loadouts. The loadouts become better when you're in higher rounds. The story is set during the invasion of America in 2020. There are no weapon crates anymore and they are replaced by off-wall weapons and care package weapon. The same happenned with the killstreak crate and the equipment crate. The killstreak crate even isn't present in any form, although the equipment crate is replaced by off-wall equipment and drugs. Perks make their entre as the drugs. Drug spots can be found all over the map and can be recognized by their unique medical kit. The drugs are renamed, but mostly have the same effect as the ones in multiplayer, although some changes. The care package weapon is dropped by dropping a smoke grenade, which can be bought at the enemy storages. The smoke grenade leads an enemy aircraft to drop the crate, thinking that they help their felow soldiers, in a few seconds. The major easter eggs are the completion of the level, otherwise you lose. Storyline During the invasion of America, a few teams of the United States Marine Corps force recon were deployed in the east coast of Russia. But the attack failed and most of the Marines were killed or send to an old pison camp in the middle of Siberia. A master gunnery sergeant named David Brooks and a fellow squad mate corporal Dwight Kelly were send to the camp. There they met a sergeant of another team named Ross Sanders. They made a plan to escape the prison and then heading back to America. During the night they scheduled to escape, a private, who was tortured and unaware of who he was, was put in the samw cell. He lost his dog tag so the other soldiers call him Kiddo. At the break of dawn, they sign a guard to them and knock him knock-out when he stands at the door. They grab his gun and shoot the lock, which breaks and unlocks. The gunfire alerted the other guards and the outbreak becomes a massacre. They try to find all locations of keys, codes and weapons to complete the escape, but incoming enemies make it difficult. When they finallygain the warden's key, they gain access to everything. The only thing left is to find the escape vehicle. After disturbing the plane signals, they open the gate for the helicopter and escape. They try to find friendly forces and a weak signal sends them to Afghanistan, Kabul. They meet a friendly squad, while talking with them, a car bomb explodes and they are dragged away. Now they need to escape again, but now out of the hands of the Taliban. Maps *Stronghold - Russian prisoners camp in Siberia. The team is captured by russian forces and the planning an escape. Big map with indoor and outdoor elements. Spawning point in the prison cells. Other locations in the map is the weapon storage, the atrium, scouting towers, a dock, exit to the valleys, a river, a half destroyed bridge and prisoners gondolas, which bring you at the communications building. *Salvation - Terrorist camp in the middle of Kabul. A lot of fences and buildings, with a huge square in the middle. Spawning point is a building with each room opened by the player inside it to start the level. Other locations are the mine field, interrogation building, torture building with corpses, Multiple watchtowers, Mountains, kennels and a shooting range. Achievements *Campaign achievements: Total of 5 **'Me No Russian: '''Complete Stay Sharp on any difficulty **'Revolutionairy: 'Complete Carpe Diem on any difficulty **'Ghost of Chernobyl: 'Complete Dead Zone on any difficulty **'Memento Mori: 'Complete Retaliation on any difficulty **'Sub Zero: '''Complete Up to no good on any difficulty *Multiplayer achievements: 'Total of 5 **'Welcome to the club: Reach level 20 in multiplayer **'''Welcome to the penthouse: '''Enter prestige mode ' **'I am legend: Enter all presitge modes **'Arms dealer: '''Unlock all weapons **'Danger close: '''Use all killstreaks *Cooperation achievements: 'Total of 1 **'Winner of wars: Gain all stars *Survival achievements: 'Total of 8 **'Out of hell: Complete the escape in Stronghold **'Thief in a thief's home: '''Steal the warden's key **'Back online: 'Turn on the communications tower **'Soviet arms: 'Use all off-wall weapons in one game **'You owe me: Complete the rescue in Salvation **'Unleash the dogs: '''Use the dogs **'Who reads the leaflet?: 'Use all drugs **'Slaughterhouse: 'Kill 10 taliban in the shredder machine Downloadable content The downloadable content in Call of Duty: Warzone appears in multiple stages. There are multiple expension packs, small transactions and free updates. The Desert Strike map pack is confirmed to be fake and the real one is called: Blacklist. The official season pass is also announced, called simply the DLC Pass. This suggests that it isn't released per season, but randomly. Gallery Full WZ.png|The full cover Desert strike 1.png|Leak of presumed map pack: Desert Strike Image2.0.jpg|A screenshot showing the reality of Wartech 2.0 Image2.0B.jpg|Another screenshot Trailers :"''War is like a shadow. The shadow of the man who created this." :―Warzone Reveal trailer: Shadows Themes Category:Weejoh-_- Call of Duty: Warzone Category:FanFiction Category:Featured Article Category:Wartech